Character Introduction
Sang Cauchemar is a fictional story writien in a alternite universe on a mirror version of Earth.Written in 2010 but tooken place in late May of 2001 in a fictional place called Rivershrine, Flordia. The story focus on the character Lotus Ridgewell. It is mainly focused on the family and the daughters experince in the new town after by law got given to her father along with her younger brother and her older brother decides to stick around to watch what happens untill he gets permission to get them underneath him. Lotus Ridgewell Lotus Ridgewell has cropped pinkish red hair with some hair over her left eye. She wears dark clothing and jackets with hoods. She wears a skull shirt with a angel wing and a devil wing. She has pale wax like skin and a slim face. Lotus has long fingers with black finger nails. Lotus has a very important role, including the interactions she will pul you through dealing with a supernatural group called "The Down Worlders". Jacob Ridgewell Jacob Ridgewell is the older son of the three children and is protective of his younger sibilings. Like his mother he has emeralde eyes and platium blonde hair. His hair is short and cropped with messy strays like bed head. His eyes although like his father slim hawk eyes the tops off with his slim face. He wears muscle Ts with baggy blue jeans. He is outspoken and wise. He is smart but loves acting childish with a sense of freedom he loves traveling with Lotus in his beat up green Truck. Marx Ridgewell Marx Ridgewell is the youngest and smartest of the three Ridgewell children. He is going to Roseline University along with begin in the same class as Raven Lynn. He is queit and hardly lets anyone in unless it's his sister or brother. Marx has messy chocolate brown hair with Hazel eyes like his father. He has his mothers round face as well as her almond shaped eyes. He wears a short sleeved shirt with blue jeans, he then tops it with a jacket. He hardly wears a smile instead he has a plain exprestion plaster on his face. Still he keeps his head down like Lotus and keeps his head in the books. Lucifer Grimm Lucifer Grimm is the oldest child of Stephan and Ellen Grimm. Born in the start of the Victorian ages he out to kill Lotus Ridgewell through fueled hatred of her from Stephan. He trained himself as well as training from his father to hunt her down and kill her then feed her meat to his pet Sebatain which is the dog of the Fade. He craves her blood on his blade. His hair is black like his fathers as his eyes are purpleish-red. In the moon light they glow red, the Harvest moon or the so called Blood Moon is when he is the strongest unlike his father. He didn't gain most of his fathers powers like Stephan hoped instead Lillian his blood sister did. Stephan gave Lucifer away to a family so he could keep an eye on Lotus while she was in school. Lucifer lives with the Jacksons. In school he is known as Luke Jackson. Stephan Grimm The Gate keeper of the Firefly as well as Lucifer's father and Lillian's Father. He watches over Lotus a lot and falls in love with her due to his insainity that has droven him power hungrey. He then proceeds and trys to trick Lotus into having his child. But Lotus then figures out he is useing her and sees him as a major threat. His hair is raven black and he has pierceing red eyes like a demon. He is a watcher of objects and the time as it passes by not messing with anything or anyone untill the time is right, like when Lotus Ridgewell was first born. He is quiet and mysterouis. By the Down Worldershe is called "Grim Reaper". Since he wants the human race dead and sees them as a tick sucking the life out of the planet earth. Harvey Ridgewell He is the cruel and sadistic father of Jacob, Marx, and Lotus. As well as ex-husband of Angel Ridgewell. He is the 'father' Lotus calls in the story instead of Stephan Grimm. He claimed Angel cheated on him and still thinks as so. He sees Lotus as a filthy pieace of trash as well as Marx; Jacob he thinks is his only blood son. Dream Walkers A begin that can travel into a dream like realm were dreams and spirits are stored. They are the only known begins who can do so and are just a myth in the story to beghin with but as the tale twistes into more detail it reveals they are not. The Firefly Space A dream like realm where dreams and spirits are stored and is also in turn of the word Hell, the only begins that can travel here are the 'Dream Walkers' and the Gate Keeper or Hades who keeps everything in line. There is only one Gate keeper every generation.